pawprints in my heart: book1 of enlighted flame
by swiftstone123
Summary: flamekit is haunted by images of fire. Why? Because she is the one. Her best friend also crush is now left to deal with this impostor. But as time goes on, flamekit's sanity is quickly breaking, and each time she sees fire.. she unleashes
1. Chapter 1

Thunderclan-

Leader: dapplestar- a calico with brown splotches and golden splotches eyes are green ( temporally in nursery)

Deputy: Cobrafang- a dark grey Tom with yellowish eyes, and jagged teeth that curve out of mouth ( temporary leader)

Warriors-

Lilywing- a light cream tabby with green eyes and a white back blue eyes apprentice: (cherrypaw- a dark ginger she-cat with big green eyes)

Harestep- a bulky grey and black Tom with Amber eyes

Cottontail- a fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes ( apprentice: shellpaw- a golden Tom with a white marking resembling a shell)

Lizardbelly- a ginger Tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes ( mate is dustflower)

Mistclaw- a silver tabby she-cat with dazzling green eyes

Gorsefang- a brown Tom with a white face and sharp fangs and blue eyes ( mate is dapplestar)

Goldensky- a golden ginger, and white she-cat with sky blue eyes

Eggfur- a pale Tom with a yellowish Pale underbelly Amber eyes

Robinsong- a red she-cat with yellow eyes

Appleclaw- a calico Tom with Amber eyes

Blueflight- a light Grey she-cat with blue eyes

Archear- a brown Tom with Arched ears and yellow eyes

Darkflower- a black she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine cat:

Silksong- a white she-cat with milky blue eyes

Queens:

Dapplestar- a calico with brown splotches and golden splotches eyes are green ( temporally in nursery) expecting kits

Dustflower- a brown she-cat with yellow eyes ( kits, lizardkit- a brown tom with amber eyes, featherkit- a fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes, and frecklekit- a grey tom with black freckles with green eyes)

Elders:

Lostwind- a plump calico with Amber eyes

Duskflight- a pale Tom with blue eyes

Shadowclan-

leader: Brackenstar- a brown tabby Tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: grizzleface- a brown tabby Tom with a scarred face

Warriors:

Fallenpine- a ginger she-cat with prickly fur blue eyes

Stormheart- a grey Tom with green eyes and white paws ( apprentice: owlpaw- a brown Tom with big Amber eyes)

Swiftrunner- a white she-cat with dappled black spots and blue eyes

Hailscreech- a white Tom with blue eyes and black spots ( mate is Cloverwing)

Doeleap- a pale she-cat with yellow eyes

( apprentice: pepperpaw- a grey she-cat with black speckles)

Lionclaw- a golden Tom with green eyes

Bramblewing- a brown she-cat with Amber eyes

Mossfang- a calico Tom with yellow eyes

Cricketheart- a light, white she-cat with green eyes

Sharptalon- a red Tom with blue eyes and sharp claws ( apprentice: snakepaw- a white Tom with a brown striped tail)

Acornnose- a ginger she-cat with a stripe leading to her nose that is brown eyes are green

Dewfang- a Grey Tom that has blue eyes

Quietrain- a Black she-cat with light blue eyes

Medicine cat:

Redberry- a red she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens:

Cloverwing- a brown she-cat with white sides ( kits are, joltkit- a golden Tom with spiky fur and green eyes, and swisskit- a calico she cat,)

Elders-

Snowpelt- a white she-cat

Longfang- a pale Tom with very long fangs

Antfur- a ginger Tom with speckled pale fur

Windclan-

Breezestar- a black she-cat with amber eyes

deputy:

Webstreak- a silver she-cat with a long black stripe flowing down her back, green eyes

warriors:

Ripplefur- a ginger tom with ragged fur and yellow eyes

Hornetwing- a pale she-cat with sharp claws and green eyes ( apprentice: Sandpaw- a golden ginger she-cat)

Greystorm- a grey tabby tom with amber eyes ( mate: Willowpool)

Adderheart- a red she-cat with blue eyes

Minteye- Black tom with green eyes ( Apprentice: Snowpaw- a white tom with blue eyes)

Spiderfeet- Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Kestralfall- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Gleamfur- a white she-cat with yellow eyes

Eagleclaw- bulky brown tom with sharp claws

Whitedawn- a fluffy white she-cat with pale paws and green eyes

Thornfang- a Pale brown Tom with yellow eyes

Doveflight- A grey she-cat with white paws and white ears and amber eyes ( Apprentice: Maplepaw- a ragged calico with yellow eyes)

Emberpool-a ginger tom with green eyes

Medicene cat:

Icefur- a grey tom with white splotches and blue eyes

queens:

willowpool- A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes ( Kits are minnowkit- a grey she-cat with green eyes, Smokeykit- a grey tom with a darker grey face and blue eyes, And Nightkit- a black tom with icy blue eyes)

elders:

Batwing- a black tom with green eyes

Echofang- a white she-cat with one green eye, one amber

riverclan-

Jaggedstar- a sturdy black tom with a jagged, slight crooked, tail and amber eyes

deputy: Stonefoot- a dark brown tom with one pale paw and yellow eyes

warriors:

Shallowheart- a calico with deep blue eyes

Storknose-a pale tom with a pale stripe from his nose to back a white face and yellow eyes

( apprentice plumpaw- a pale almost pink she-cat with blue eyes)

Mistshade- a silver she-cat with a black face and green eyes

Thistlefur- a pale tom with prickly fur and yellow eyes

Lightfeather- a golden ginger she-cat with sky blue eyes

( Apprentice: oatpaw- a pale tom with yellow eyes)

Tigerstripe- a brown Tom with a tabby white stripe and Amber eyes ( mate: skyflower)

Heatherclaw- a ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudstrike- a white Tom with black paws and green eyes

( apprentice: seedpaw- a calico with green eyes)

Sedgeear- a white she-cat with slanted ears and yellow eyes

Oakclaw- a red Tom with a black underbelly and Amber eyes ( mate: yellowflower)

Velvetwhisker- a red she-cat with blue eyes

Windstreak- a pale Tom with a white streak yellow eyes

Speckleface- a ginger she-cat with white speckles on face and green eyes

Medicene cat:

Barknose- a brown Tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: littlepaw- a small calico with blue eyes

Queens:

Skyflower- a calico with blue eyes ( kits: nutkit- a brown tabby Tom with green eyes, petalkit- a pale almost pink she-cat with blue eyes, ashkit- grey Tom with blue eyes)

Yellowflower- a pale she-cat with yellow eyes ( kits: branchkit- a brown Tom with yellow eyes, budkit- a pale she-cat with green eyes)

Elders:

Mousefang- a pale she-cat with yellow eyes

Swiftswim- a black Tom with blue eyes

Acorntail- a red she-cat with a ginger tail

Cats outside of clans-

Pickle- a calico with green eyes ( kits, pebble- a grey Tom with yellow eyes, fairy- a calico with milky blue eyes, timber- a pale Tom with green eyes)

Gary- a grey Tom with yellow eyes ( mate is pickle)

Cinder- a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Chapter 2

prologue

The forest was quiet except for the casual chatter of cats in thunderclan. A beautiful calico sat pleased with her clan, on the highest rock. She twitched her whiskers when her mate stepped from behind the shadows. He was sturdy, and had a broad white face with delicate blue eyes. " Hello, love." she couldn't help but shiver, even though it was warm. " Hi, gorsefang." she purred back. He stepped to stand by her, his pelt brushing against hers. " Beautiful night isn't it?" he asked tilting his head back and gazing at the stars that twinkled like fireflies upon thunderclan. She nodded. " It is." She flickered her green eyes to her swollen belly, an expression of love plastered over her face. " You thinking of the kits?" Gorsefang asked laughter glistening in his blue orb eyes. She blushed licking her chest embarrassed. " When am i not?" he sighed drawing her in with his tail. " Stop worrying. They'll be fine." She nodded even forcing a smile, but in the depth of her stomach she couldn't get the feeling of fear out of her. What if their stillborn? Will They be healthy? How many kits will i have? She shook the thoughts away. Her mate was right, why worry? But as she opened her mouth to say more, an overwhelming amount of pressure collided with her. She fell to the ground in a fit of seizures. " Dapplestar!" screamed gorsefang suddenly leaping to her side. She could hear cats drawing around her murmuring worries. The last thing she saw was a white face. " You can wake up now." purred the voice. The pain had lifted, and groggily she awoke. But she wasn't in thunderclan. She was somewhere in a field. The land was covered with mist, and stars, and was forever in sunlight. Ahead of her was the cat she had known for seasons. Her mother. " Frostfeather!" she exclaimed to the starry silver cat, before rubbing her cheek against her mother's. " Oh daughter, it's so good to see you." she stopped and twitched her whiskers. " Well i do watch over you, it's just been long to talk." Dapplestar chuckled a bit, then horror flashed in her green eyes. " Am i dead? Did i kit to early? Impossible i wasn't due until 2 moons!" she padded back and forth lashing her tail. " No.. no.. i just became a leader! What will happen to gorsefang?" But her mother merely shook her head. " You're not dead, dapplestar, quite the opposite." Her mother's soothing voice calmed the she-cat, however she was still puzzled. " Then what happened?" the star lit cat sighed getting to her paws. " Follow me." and turned to the direction of a forest. She blinked, but followed. " Where are we going?" she panted running desperately to catch up to her mother. However no matter the speed, her mother was always ahead. Eventually she found herself lost. " Frostfeather!" she called, but received no reply. Only the bitter that silence sliced the air around her. Then she heard it, soft but harsh. " Beware of the enlightened flame, for it has the power to destroy everything, or be the light of the clans." Suddenly the once quiet forest exploded in screams of terror, and of the midst of cats fighting she caught a glimpse of someone. He or she wasn't very clear, but she knew of the ginger pelt. " i hope to see you dead." it yowled to someone- but who? Then the image shifted again, and she was standing in a ball of fire. " Help!" she choked out. And soon, she was standing in the star field again gasping for air. Her mother only stared. " That my dear is fate. You must always keep looking back, keep running, never let the claws of fire embrace you." But she didn't understand. " What do you mean? What's the purpose of all of this?" she screamed. Frostfeather shook her head, whispering:" It will make sense in time. Just remember, the fire hunts, trying to quench its hunger. If it finds you... " she didn't finish, before she was awoken. " Dapplestar, dapplestar!" She groggily managed to peer open a green eye, gazing into those of her worried mate's. Beside him stood the medicene cat, fur glossed, and milky blue eyes emotionless as she stared down at her. " Get off of me gorsefang, i'm fine." she mumbled struggling to stand, but a pain shot through her left paw. " Careful," the white cat from before mewed. " You broke your paw, so you'll have to stay here for a while." she blinked in astonishment. " I did?" she gently lifted her paw up from the ground, finding it was wrapped securely around vines. " Oh starclan, i was so worried! I thought you were kitting!" her mate cried. Dapplestar rolled her eyes, but she was chuckling. " Don't be dumb. I was fine just…" she shivered remembering the dream. She had to be aware of fire. " Just what?" gorsefang inquired. She shook her head and smiled. " I dont know, maybe the kits are wanting to come early." he relaxed and purred. " Okay, okay gorsefang leave dapplestar to rest." the white cat stood practically pushing the tom out who fought to stay in. " B-bye love.." he called. She smiled and leaned her head onto her paws softly, and fell into a deep sleep. " Beware of the enlightened flame…"


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 1

The world seemed to dance, as she first opened her eyes. The den was cold, and the scent of Cinnamon wafted throughout it. Her small whiskers twitched when a tongue raked over her head. She looked up surprised to see a calico staring back at her. " Why goodmorning love," she purred. The kit didn't know what to say. " H-hi mother.." She turned her head sideways, and at both sides of her lay her sisters. She never met them. In Fact, she never met the cat whom was her mother before. " May i go outside?" the calico grooming herself looked hesitant, but she eventually agreed. The kit struggled to get to her paws, her limbs were so weak, so tiny. But after every fall, she got back up. Eventually she was taking shaky steps to the hole of the bramble wall. Once she was used to walking, she ran out her mother's frantic call echoing out: " Be careful flamekit!" She burst outside, relieved to feel sunshine upon her shoulders. Her fur glistened, like she was fire. Her eyes looked about her home. The camp was huge, with tall trees, rocky dens, a high boulder, smaller dens, and her favorite.. a pile consisting of only prey. Her eyes dazzled with amusement as she walked over to it. When she reached the pile her instinct told her to smell it, so she did. It smelled of the richest meat possible, her mouth agape and watering. " First time out of the nursery?" the voice startled the ginger kit, she jumped. She turned relieved it was just another kit. He looked older by like 2 moons, he had amber eyes and was a sturdy brown tom. " Um.. yes.." she replied shyly. He gave her a smile, and she returned it. " Cool! I'm lizardkit by the way, and these nutheads are frecklekit, and featherkit." Behind him stood two other kits, who had taken the places beside him. One was a white she-cat with blue eyes, the other was a grey tom with black freckles with green eyes. " Hi!" the she-cat chirped, while the other only nodded. " Hi.. i guess?" Lizardkit suddenly zipped by her side, almost creeping her out. " I'll show you the camp!" and dragged her away. While out of view lizardkit sighed. " What was that about?" flamekit shyly asked. He frowned. " My siblings are just weird sometimes, and i.. you know.. kinda do crazy things.." She chuckled prodding his side with her tail. " It's okay lizardkit." Then she looked back at her clan. " So what will you show me first?" He smiled, one that didn't creep her out. And before she knew it she knew all of thunderclan. " So what did you like most?" lizardkit mused. She thought. " Hmm.. maybe the dirtplace tunnel?" she said jokingly. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. " No way!" and bowled her over, together they laughed. " Okay, okay, the truth is.. i like the elders den." he widened his amber eyes in shock. " Really? I don't they seem so cranky." she shook her head. " It has a pleasant feel in the oak tree, like a spiritual feeling." He smiled. " Big words for one so small." she felt offended, but realized it was a compliment. " Thanks-" " Flamekit!" she turned her head, to see a calico and a pale she-cat running towards her. Her sisters. Even lizardkit looked surprised. " Hi flamekit! i'm flowerkit, and this is dovekit." The calico reached her first, and she seemed a little jealous when flowerkit winked at lizardkit who blushed. " We're your big sisters!" squealed dovekit who hugged her, She felt confined and squashed. Beside her lizardkit chuckled, and she gently slapped him. " Welcome to thunderclan." they all squealed. She managed a purr. Life was sweet.


End file.
